bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Law
; |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Main }} | image = | race = | birthday =August 26 | age = | gender =Male | height =176cm (5'9½") | weight =70kg (154lb.) | blood type =B Positive | affiliation =Gotei 13, | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Captain of the | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner =Kōsetsu | previous partner = | base of operations =7th Division HQ, , | relatives = | education = | shikai ='Hōjisan' | bankai ='Senkusha Hōjisan' | story debut =Days on End: Beginning | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice =Robert Wiethoff }} Percy Patrick Munny (パーシー・パトリック・マニー, Pāshī Patorikku Manī), or P.P (ピー.ピー, Pī Pī) for short, is a and Captain of the . He prefers to be known under the Johnny Law (程恕仁, Jonī Rō). Appearance Sporting neck length dirty blonde hair, Johnny is characterized by his prominent cheekbones and angular eyebrows. He has light amber eyes and red skin. His chin is covered in a light stubble of slightly darker colour than the rest of his hair. His musculature is light and only faintly present across his body though he has equally little fat to speak of. Fitting his former profession, much of Johnny's attire is made up of , including a fur-felt black , blackened jeans and shotgun-style as well as cowboy boots with roper heels. Embracing the Eastern style apparel of his comrades, Johnny adorns the white and black of the Shinigami . He wore a stylized , of reduced size and tattered edges, it was cut open and worn in the style of a half kilt. A brown leather belt, with a simple steel buckle, wraps around his waist with two empty holsters hanging off at either side of him, three straps on the back of the belt hold the sheath of his Zanpakutō. Lastly he wore a white , the symbol of the Seventh Division emblazoned on its back like a Captain's haori. Personality Johnny could easily be described as lacking a single bad bone in his entire body. Helpful and kind to a fault, he aspires to do all he can for those around him, from protecting the innocent to bringing down those who break the law, even though the meaning of some of those laws escape him. He favours himself the heroic type, always ready to save the damsel in distress and set right the injustices of the world. He took pride in old fashioned hard work, placing little stake in more intellectual matters, thanks in part to what he saw as his own limited intellect. He was illiterate and not much good at maths, forced to leave his paperwork as a Captain to his Lieutenant. History Alongside Xiuhcoatl, Johnny was caught up in an anomaly within the which had them appearing in Soul Society around 1000 AD. Hundreds of years prior to the days that they were born or died on. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Johnny's birthday falls on the day that began exploding during its eruptions. He is a . *The characters that make up Johnny's name provide touches on his nature, Jo (恕) can be taken to mean "help" or "to forgive" while Nī (仁) can be taken to mean "benevolent", "humane", or "noble". *The colour associated with Johnny is Metallic Gold, a colour which, in Japanese colour culture, represents courage, joy, cowardice, and deceit. As a shade of gold it also represents Heaven. *In Japanese, Johnny would speak using the soregashi (某, So-and-so) pronoun, a nameless expression of sorts that was used by and during the feudal ages. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Appearances Bleach: Days on End *Days on End: Beginning References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:7th Division Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Gotei 13